Partying with Curly
by banhan
Summary: Pony sneaks out with Curly to a party at Bucks and doesn't tell Soda or Darry. He gets drunk and high and it's up to his big brother Darry to get him home safely. (swear it's better than the summary) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Darry will freak once he finds out I snuck out with Curly to go Buck's party, but at the moment I don't really care. For once in my life I feel like I made a choice of my own, without Soda or Darry dictating what I do. I am now fifteen, it has been six months since Johnny and Dally have died, and ever since then I feel like my brothers have me in a bubble; keeping me on close watch just in case I implode.

I feel kind of bad for not telling them where I have gone, Darry will be angry but he will get over it, but Soda might never forgive me again for not telling him. This wasn't the first time I lied to him and it sure as hell ain't the last time I will lie to him. I'm a teenager, lying is what we do.

'Take a whiff of this man' Curly says to me. Its cocaine and I am a bit hesitant at first considering I had never done drugs before in my life, but I decide _what the hell _and go for it. You only live once and may as well make the most of your life whilst you're young.

I take a whiff and I instantly feel the drugs making me high. It's great. You see things in a different perspective. I go off with some broad who is seventeen, she's two years older than me, but shoot, she don't seem to mind making out with a fifteen year old. Hell, I think she likes it.

We drink some more, grind to the music playing and smoke some weed. It's perfect. For the first time in my life I am forgetting about Johnny and Dally; I forget about the fact that my best friend died saving kids that are useless and won't even remember being saved by Johnny, Dally and me, and most of all, I forget about my shitty life for one night.

After two more hours Curly comes up to me and my broad and tells us to take another hit; we do as Curly says, unable to say no as we were under the influence of a lot of alcohol. As soon as I take the hit I feel woozy and I instantly regret my decision of taking another hit. I ignore my throbbing head and carrying on parting, it's all I can do to forget about my life; but as the night carries on it gets worse.

My broad is kissing me, but I break away from her and stumble away. Looking for Darry, Soda or anyone left in our gang, but the more I walk, the clearer it becomes. None of the gang is here. Two bit was on a date and Steve and Soda were at the drive-ins with two broads. Who knew when they were going to be back home? Darry, I want Darry, but he's not here. He's probably at home sleeping or reading the paper.

I need to call Darry, but he's going to be so mad, but at this moment in time, I just don't care. I need Darry. I finally get to the phone and call Darry. He's not picking up the phone. I panic, if he doesn't pick up I will have to walk home, but that would be disastrous because I can barely stand up on my own. I keep calling, until finally, he picks up.

'Hello?' His voice is quiet, croaky, and I know he had been sleeping. I wonder how angry he is, I don't know if he will pick me up or not, but I need to try.

'Darry' I am shocked at how croaky my voice sounds.

'Ponyboy, is that you? Where the hell are you kid?' Oh shit, yep, he's angry. Not just angry, but infuriated with me.

'I'm sorry Darry. But I need you to come pick me up.'

I could hear him breathing on the phone, which was an indication that he was still angry at me, but he must have finally heard the noise in the background or the sincerity of my tone, because he calmed down relatively quick. I thanked my lucky stars for Darry knowing when something was wrong with one of his brothers.

'Ponyboy, are you okay?' concern emitted out from Darry's voice.

'No, Darry. I'm at Buck's place. Please come and pick me up, I don't feel well, please Darry.' Looking back on that night, I probably sound like a little child begging his parents for something he couldn't have, but I needed Darry.

'Alright Baby, hold on, I'll be there soon.'

I hang up the phone and clumsily walk around. I was going to walk out the front of the house, but for some reason I can't find the front door. Everything and everyone is blurring together, it reminds me of a painting I saw one day at school in art. Who painted that picture? Oh, that's right, some weird guy named Picasso or something like that.

I finally find the front door and I basically run out the door. The fresh air is cool on my face, I feel so liberated at the moment, like I am on a high and I am never coming down. I collapse on the grass outside and just lay there, thinking about everything, I am even thinking about how the grass feels on my face.

I am in a daze, everything passing in a blur. After a while it all gives me a headache, my stomach turns and I vomit. I feel a hand on my back, the hand seems familiar, comforting. I turn around and see Darry, black top and jeans with converses, kneeling down next to me.

At the sight of him I sob incoherently and move closer to him. For some, stupid reason, I can't stop crying. Darry pushes my hair out of my eyes and rubs the back of my head; I forgot how caring Darry really is.

'Come on, let's get you home' Darry says to me as he lifts me up as if I weigh nothing. He sets me down in the truck and drives carefully, being overly cautious not to go over any bumps as I feel like I am going to throw up. I didn't throw up once on the drive home, but as soon as we stopped outside of our house, I threw up on the pavement.

Darry rubbed my back, whilst he pulled me close to him and held me as if I were a young child. After about ten minuted of throwing up I finally stop. Darry carried me inside and put me to bed, taking of my top and shoes. I pass out as soon as my head is on the pillow. Damn it's so comfortable. Darry comforts me throughout the night, holding my hand and pushing my hair out of my eyes.

'Sorry' I mumble to Darry sometime throughout the night. I want him to know how much I love him and Soda. I have been neglecting them and their trust, and I have got to change. Otherwise I will end up like Dally, a no-good hoodlum who was shot in cold blood by the fuzz at the age of seventeen. So, when Soda comes home sometime throughout the night and comes to check on me –and is very surprised to see Darry comforting a very drunk me- I tell him to come over so I can give both my brothers a hug. I love both so much.


	2. Darry's POV

Darry's POV

I got home late, I am way too tired to check up on Pony. I knew Soda had gone out with Steve for the night, I had no idea what they were doing and I didn't want to know. Two-bit had once told me what Soda had gotten up to one night and it made me cringe to realise how much my kid brother had changed.

I go straight to bed, bypassing the late dinner Soda had cooked for me, and Pony's room. I knew I ought to check up on him, especially considering his behaviour of late, but I just couldn't bring myself to open his bedroom door. Even if the kid wasn't in his room, there was nothing I could do about it. Though, despite my thoughts on not opening the kid's door, I did anyway and as I expected he wasn't there.

Even though I was angry with Pony, I just felt more concern about his well-being. I had no idea where he was, but thankfully, he is a smart kid and he shouldn't get into too much trouble and if he did get into trouble, he always knew to call me.

I decide to go to bed, knowing full well that it was going to be a restless sleep, constantly thinking about where Pony might be; but a restless sleep was better than no sleep.

I get woken up by the sound of the phone shrieking. I let it ring out, thinking and wishing it was a person who was calling the wrong number, but as the noise died out I remembered that Pony wasn't home and that it could have been him calling me. Once the phone rings again, I instantly roll out of bed and pick up the phone.

'Hello' My voice is croaky and tired and all I really want to do is go to sleep, but my baby brother comes before my own needs.

'Darry' Pony says on the other line. He doesn't sound too well and even though I am angry at him for sneaking out, all I want to do is get him home.

'Pony, is that you? Where the hell are you kid?' I hope my tone isn't perceived as angry, because I'm not. I'm just incredible worried about Pony, but sometimes when I am overly worried I sound angry.

'I'm sorry Darry. But I need you to come pick me up.' As soon as Pony said this I demanded to know where he was so I could pick him up. He told me he was at one of Buck's parties and that he wasn't feeling well. I hang up the phone without saying goodbye, got dressed and quickly ran out of the house to pick up Pony.

I drove so fast I thought I was going to get pulled over by the fuzz, but luck must have been on my side, because there was no fuzz in sight. I finally made it to the party and ran outside of my truck without even locking it and made my way to the house, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Pony on the grass, laying in his own vomit.

I instantly made my way over to him. I was shocked by how pale he looked and for a moment I felt anger towards Pony for sneaking out and getting this damaged, but then I remembered he has been through a lot more than all kids his age. My anger was instantly replaced by concern as I knelt down by him. I lifted him up. My God, he was light. I made a silent promise to myself that I would put more food on his plate.

I drove slowly, being very careful not to go over any bumps on the road that would easily unsettle Pony's stomach. Once we reached our house he threw up on the pavement. I once again knelt down next to him while he threw up. Even though Pony and I were not as close as he and Soda were, I still loved him and even though he made a mistake tonight, it was no big deal. Shoot, Soda and I had done worse when we were Pony's age.

I pulled Pony closer to me, letting him know he wasn't alone. We sat on the pavement for about ten minutes before I carried him inside. He was so out of it, I don't think he even realised that I carried him. I put him to bed and was stroking his forehead to make sure those stubborn locks of his didn't irritate his eyes whilst he slept.

Sometime through the night Pony mumbled '_sorry_'. He didn't even have to say what he was sorry for, because I knew. My baby brother was a good kid, but he was going through a rough time and who could blame him? I honestly can't fathom how well he has handled himself over the past few months. If it were me, I would have ended up like Dally, before he was shot by the fuzz.

Sometime throughout the night Soda came home, even though he doesn't sleep with Pony anymore, he always checks up on him, and tonight when he saw me comforting Pony he looked shocked. Pony called him over and told me to come closer, and before I knew what he was doing, he had both me and Soda in a bear hug. I hugged him back, never wanting to let go of my baby brother. I love both of my brothers so much.


End file.
